


Eros

by panicatthesipsco



Series: 3 Minutes Without Oxygen [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthesipsco/pseuds/panicatthesipsco
Summary: It's only natural that the first thing you want to do when you get gravity is to utilize it. But it's also only natural that getting used to gravity again won't be as easy as you thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses

The day they landed on solid, gravity-based land, was easily the greatest day of all their individual lives. It was the moment they were working towards, their entire careers, _everything_. They were tasked with building a base, gathering data about life on the planet that was previously either missed or unobtainable from orbit, and setting up the facilities necessary to colonize the planet. It came with a huge long to-do list of tasks that needed to be completed in the upcoming years.

However, they had the time to waste. There was no deadlines to be met, no mandatory schedule to adhere to–at least, not one they didn’t set themselves. So it was only natural that they take a few weeks off just to reacquaint themselves with gravity.

For the first hour or two after landing, most of their time was spent attempting to run, jump, and other various activities across the grassy surface of the planet. After a year and a half up in space, they had already adapted to zero-gravity, and while they found it to be a bit of a challenge, it was met with enthusiasm and delight.

“I never thought I’d say this,” Smith said as he and Ross sat on the ground, watching Trott do all sorts of stretches and quick exercises–currently, jumping jacks. “But I missed watching tits bounce in real gravity.”

“Ah yes,” Trott said dryly, cutting his exercising short. “The way god intended.”

Eventually, they quickly found themselves fatigued, their muscles too unused to the exertion they were put through now that they were reintroduced to gravity, and they retreated back to their ship, locking it up just in case of predators. They were reminded very quickly about Trott’s short stature when he struggled to unclip his sleeping mat and bag from where it was mounted on the bedroom wall. (Eventually, Smith had to take it down for him, while Ross hugged him and reassured him they still loved him even if he was bite-sized.)

They shoved their mats and bags together on the floor, and decided to settle in for a midday nap.

When they roused was when things got a bit more frisky.

As the foreign sun filtered through the window, having descended in the sky enough to now shine directly on Smith’s eyelids, he awoke to find himself tangled up with Trott and Ross, Trott sandwiched between his bigger companions. At first, he tried to be innocent, just pressing kisses against Trott’s lips to try to wake him up, but when Trott’s eyelids fluttered open, all gorgeous and intense, Smith impulsively reached out to hold onto Trott’s hip, rolling them in one fluid motion for Smith to move atop of Trott, pressing kisses against Trott’s neck.

Trott made a noise of discontent from the sudden change of energy so shortly after being woken, and following quickly after, Ross grumbled with a voice still hoarse from sleep, “We’re not on this planet for even a day and you’re already trying to fuck? And not only that, but while I’m asleep?”

“You can blame that one on Smith,” Trott said dryly, though he breathed out pleasantly as Smith tried to suck a love mark onto Trott’s collarbone. “I was also rudely awoken.”

Smith grumbled, low in his throat, slipping his palm up Trott’s shirt to rest against his hip. Ross breathed out a chuckle, before rolling over, nuzzling up against Trott’s shoulder, a hand reaching out to smooth across Smith’s lower back.

“As much as I missed proper sex with gravity and muscles and Newtonian physics,” Smith said, pulling up enough to rest on his hands above Trott, “I’m fairly certain that all of us are incredibly out of practice.”

“Speak for yourself, mate,” Ross joked. “I’ve been putting in plenty of experience time up in space.”

“And where’d you get gravity from, then?” Smith snarked.

“Trott’s tits, of course,” Ross replied easily, moving his arm to instead wrap around Trott’s waist and cuddling closer for Ross to press a kiss against Trott’s cheek. “Big enough to have their own gravitational fields.”

“Big enough to have their own little ecosystems,” Smith played along, using one hand to push up Trott’s shirt.

“Are you implying that there is some sort of growth on my chest?” Trott asked in a false angry tone, though he was gladly soaking up all the attention. “Because I’ll have you know that the only primitive lifeforms that have come into contact with my breasts is you two.”

“Ooooh, ouch,” Ross hissed, moving to sit up, his hands moving across Smith’s sides and back in slow, lazy circles.

“Yeah, Trott?” Smith grit out, his voice taking on his trademark aggressive pitch. “Want to call us primitive again?”

“What’re you gonna do about it, Smith?” Trott replied back easily, moving his arms over his head as Smith continued to push Trott’s shirt off. “How exactly do you plan on going about punishing the man who, might I remind you, is your commanding officer? Gonna write me up a citation?”

“Nahhh, mate,” Smith drawled out, moving to sit back up on his knees and tossing Trott’s shirt aside. “Can’t really work that route. I can, however, fuck Ross while you’re stuck left out, jerkin’ yourself off while you cry about how lonely you are.”

“Why am I always jerking myself off in your power play fantasies, Smith?” Trott replied, exasperated and leaning up on his elbows.

“He just really wants to see you touch yourself, mate,” Ross chimed in, using Smith’s new position to wrap his arms around Smith’s waist, caressing Smith’s stomach while Ross fit his mouth against Smith’s neck.

Smith flushed, and hesitated just long enough before replying that it was all too clear he had been caught red-handed. “Nah, mate, I just know how randy you are,” Smith replied harshly, his tone extra aggressive in order to overcompensate for his hesitation.

Trott scoffed, laying back once more and laying an arm over his eyes. “Smith, that is the lamest excuse and you know it. Even _Ross_ was able to psychoanalyze you, it’s that obvious.”

“Hey,” Ross mumbled in a faux hurt tone. “Are you implying something about my intellect? NASA hired me for a reason, you know.”

“Yeah, mate, your massive schlong,” Smith replied back in a cheerful tone. With Trott’s eyes covered up, he missed the mischievous look Smith cast in his direction, though he wouldn’t have been able to prepare anyway for Smith reaching out to cup Trott’s breasts in both his hands, palming at him.

Trott inhaled sharply, caught off-guard, before moving his arm to glare daggers in Smith’s direction. However, his expression had no actual bite to it, his face already beginning to flush as he said, “If I had chose two different crew mates instead of you two, our base would already be built and functioning.”

“If you had chose two different crew mates, Trotty, you would also probably die alone,” Smith said with a grin. He moved one hand to stroke down Trott’s side, while he used his other hand to stroke the pads of his fingertips across Trott’s areola, fingering at his nipple.

“Christ,” Trott breathed out, already reaching down to the hem of his sweatpants and attempting to push them off his hips. “Just drop the weird degrading attempt at dirty talk and fuck me already, Smith.”

Smith grinned at him, before breathing out a sigh as Ross nipped at his neck. “How are we doing this, then?” Smith asked. He reached down, taking ahold of Trott’s sweatpants and helping tug them down Trott’s wide hips.

“I know you two were all bumbling virgin science nerds before me,” Trott immediately interjected, “but I’ve been around the block a few times and I know how I like things done.”

“Leave it to Trott to be all anal over things as uncomplicated as sex positions,” Ross quipped, pulling away from Smith to instead help push Smith’s shirt up and over his head.

“Nah, mate, that comes later,” Smith crowed, returning the favor of helping Ross undress.

“What happens if me and Smith don’t particularly care how you want to get fucked?” Ross asked, lifting up his arms while Smith tugged his shirt off.

Trott frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting up one leg just enough to rub his thigh against the gap between Smith’s legs, causing Smith to breathe out a sigh. “Then you still do what I say because I’m the commander and also have the ability to start wearing a binder again and never letting you see my chest again.”

“Ahh, that’s the Trott I know,” Smith said, reaching out to pin down Trott’s leg and prevent it from grinding any more against his forming erection. “Using sex as a weapon.”

Despite Trott’s best efforts trying to shift out from under Smith’s grip, he found himself surprisingly helpless compared to Smith’s strength. He had gotten so used to the lack of strength needed for tasks in zero-gravity that he had half-expected Smith to be easily pushed off with just the slightest of budges. But even applying as much effort as Trott could, he found himself effectively pinned down under Smith’s grip.

He flushed, slightly embarrassed over how large the strength gap was between him and his boyfriends, now that they were under the control of gravity once more.

“How were you wanting it, then, Commander?” Ross asked, shimmying out of his sweatpants while Smith moved off of Trott to do the same.

Trott twisted up his face in a mixed expression, before gesturing for Ross to move closer. As Ross complied, Trott moved to sit up, effectively swapping positions with Ross. Ross laid down on his back underneath Trott, while Trott kneeled with his knees on either side of Ross’ waist. It took a bit of realigning for him to adjust their heights–things were a bit more awkward in arrangement now that they didn’t have zero-g to just pull Trott wherever they needed him. As Trott leaned forward to rest his weight on his hands and knees, attempting to line up his head with Ross’, Smith finished undressing and shifted around to kneel behind Trott, pressing his erection up against Trott’s backside and murmuring, “I take it your fantasy is to be taken from behind, yeah? Didn’t know you were such a slut, Trott.”

Trott scowled, though he could hardly keep up an angry expression when Smith’s hands were stroking across his hips so slowly. He tried to muster up a snarky reply about how Smith was more of a slut than Trott and Ross combined, but he was distracted as one of Smith’s hands moved to slip between Trott’s legs, stroking down the length of Trott’s core.

“I’d say you were pretty spot-on, Smith,” Ross replied in an amused tone, watching as Trott’s eyes fluttered shut and Trott breathed out a sigh at the contact. Ross slipped one hand up to palm at Trott’s breasts, while the other hand slipped down to Ross’ own erection, his fingers wrapping around his member and slowly stroking up his shaft.

“Let’s see if Trott’s any louder with gravity,” Smith said, the grin audible in his voice. He rubbed at Trott’s flesh for a few moments, Smith’s fingertips already growing sticky with precum, before he slipped two fingers inside of him, massaging Trott’s inner walls. Just like that, Trott was down, slumping into a position with his face pressed against the crook of Ross’ neck, his breath hot against Ross’ skin as Trott struggled to bite back a moan. Despite how he had been fingered by his boyfriends plenty of times before up in space, being on solid ground once more brought something raw and distinct to the table, as if they were just the same primitive animals humans were before they developed technology, living to eat, sleep, and fuck like uncivilized animals.

He felt his impatience growing only stronger and stronger as desire built up in his underbelly, and with a harsh, restless tone, he complained, “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll make you sleep outside for the night.”

“As bossy as always,” Smith sighed, taking his sweet time pulling his fingers out of Trott. “Who will fuck you then, if I’m gone?”

“Ross always does what I ask of him,” Trott replied, nuzzling against Ross’ neck and pressing kisses against Ross’ skin. Ross replied back with a content sigh of his own, moving his arm from Trott’s chest to instead hold Trott’s waist, his fingertips brushing against Smith’s as Smith held onto Trott’s hip. With Smith’s free hand, Smith grabbed onto his shaft to line himself up with Trott.

“Yeah, but that’s because Ross loves getting bossed around. Probably creams himself thinking about the next time you’ll tell him to take out the trash.”

“I’m not the one who nearly jizzed all over the computer equipment just because Trott yelled at him for forgetting to clean the solar panels,” Ross replied back easily.

“Ugh,” Trott groaned. “Quit your bickering. Am I going to get fucked or not?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit being so impatient, Trott, and let me enjoy the view. It’s rare for the average man to get to see his commander swaying his sexy hips at him while he’s layin face-down, ass-up.”

Trott scowled, but he was fortunately silent as Smith took his time to smooth one hand across Trott’s back, taking extra precaution to properly align their hips now that they didn’t have zero-gravity to act as a crutch. He tried to take it slow as he pressed into Trott, but he moved quicker than intended. He bottomed out almost immediately, all too familiar with Trott’s body.

Trott sucked in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing shut as he was hit with the unexpected pain of it. Despite how he had daydreamed up in space about getting to properly fuck in gravity once again, he was ill-prepared for the way his internal muscles ached as Smith penetrated him. Smith smoothed his hands across Trott’s hips, ignorant that Trott’s little outburst had been out of pain and shock rather than content pleasure. As Smith slowly drew out, Trott’s mind tried to scramble for an answer–was Smith’s hip muscles much more up-to-par in Trott’s? Smith and Ross’ hips and pelvises were probably more exercised than Trott’s own, weakened by the luxury of the more gentle and evenly paced rutting that they had accomplished up in space. Now aware of the problem, Trott tried to prepare himself for Smith’s next thrust, prepared to try to angle away in time with Smith’s movement, but even with that acknowledgment, when Smith pressed into him again, Trott found himself inadvertently smacking a hand on the floor, gritting out, “Smith, stop, stop, _now_.”

Trott’s pelvic muscles ached, as if he’d just tried to cram a square shaped block into a circle hole in a children’s toy. Smith and Ross immediately ceased, Smith pulling out and holding onto Trott’s hips, while Ross let go of himself to instead reach out and take Trott’s hand. Trott shifted away from them, maneuvering his way into rolling onto his back, eyes shut as he tried to ease the stinging ache in his abdomen by sheer force of will. Ross move to roll onto his side, leaning up on one elbow, turning to meet Smith’s eye with a concerned look.

“Hey, mate,” Smith said gently, worried he had done something wrong. “You okay? What happened?” He reached out, taking Trott’s hand in his.

Without opening his eyes, Trott said, “That hurt _way_ more than it was supposed to.”

Ross frowned, looking only more concerned, before moving with his free hand to gently push Trott’s hair out of his face. “We’ve had sex plenty of time when we were out in space, though. What went wrong this time?”

Trott shook his head. The pain was beginning to fade, but he felt certain that didn’t mean they could just start things back up again. “I don’t know. All I can think of right now is that sex up in space was a lot gentler than it is down here.”

“Which would mean your system got a lot more sensitive,” Ross said, realization evident in his voice, “while ours got a lot more blunt force.”

Smith made a noise of discontent, gently squeezing Trott’s fingers. “Shit, mate, I’m sorry. I could’ve been more gentle.”

Trott shook his head again, opening his eyes to make eye contact with Smith. “No, I think it’ll take a lot more to work up to that sort of penetration.”

Smith frowned, reaching up with his free hand to run his fingers through his hair. “What do we do, then? Should we stop?”

“No, I think I’ll be alright,” Trott said, moving to sit up. “You’re both already kind of in the thick of it, anyway, if you catch my drift.” He gestured vaguely at the state of both of them.

“Trott, we can definitely just chill out and cuddle or something, you don’t have to say you’re alright just for us,” Ross said gently, reaching out to take Trott’s hand again, pulling Trott’s palm up for to press a kiss against.

Trott shook his head, his tone determined as he said, “No, I’m alright, really, so long as we avoid…you know.”

“How should we handle this, then?” Smith asked. Trott took a few moments to think it over, before he moved to press at Smith’s hips, gently encouraging him to lay back. Smith rearranged his position to do so, leaning up on his elbows to watch as Trott moved between Smith’s legs.

In the worry over Trott’s situation, Smith had fallen half-mast, but it was all too easy for Trott to stir up Smith’s arousal again, making eye contact with Smith as Trott reached out to stroke his fingers against Smith’s shaft. Smith managed to huff out, “God, Trott, really?” before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, as pliable as putty under Trott’s intense gaze.

Ross shifted around, moving to kneel behind Trott, who had gotten on his hands and knees once more. Ross smoothed his hands up and down Trott’s hips, his erection pressing against Trott’s thigh. Trott was content with the contact, pressing his hips back against Ross’ and shifting his leg around as best as he could to rub against Ross’ member. Ross breathed out a content sigh, getting quite a good view of Trott’s arched back and Smith’s quickly reddening face. Ross shifted his hand down between Trott’s legs just as Trott wrapped his fingers around Smith’s shaft, building a steady rhythm stroking up and down his member. Ross stroked his fingers between the folds of Trott’s skin as gently as he could.

“Is this okay, Trott?” he asked, careful of any soreness Trott might still have.

“If you don’t wander south too much and keep it all external, I think I’ll be alright,” Trott said. He sighed appreciatively as Ross followed Trott’s guidance, Ross’ fingers moving upwards to rub against Trott’s clit.

Smith groaned as Trott leaned down, moving to rest his weight on his elbows, before moving his mouth to trace his tongue along the vein under Smith’s shaft. “Fuck, Trott,” he groaned, his hands clenching into fists. Trott kept one hand on Smith’s shaft, working it as Trott mouthed at his skin, taking his time to properly lavish attention on him. He kept glancing up to make eye contact with Smith, Trott’s eyes intense as ever, Smith feeling fiery hot under his gaze.

Trott kept his eyes locked on him as Trott took the head of Smith’s cock into his mouth, his tongue rubbing across it in flat broad strokes, his hand still slowly pumping the shaft.

Smith groaned under the attention, laying flat across his back once more, his hips rolling in fluttery light bucks into the wet heat of Trott’s mouth. Trott was only happy to comply, bobbing his head as low as he could manage, before hollowing his cheeks as best he could and slowly dragging his head further up, his tongue pressed against Smith’s skin as he did so.

Ross suppressed a moan of his own as he watched, his stomach twisting into pleasant knots as he watched the obscene act before him. He rubbed his fingers alongside Trott’s clit, applying light pressure in smooth gentle motions, while he used his other hand to wrap around his member, quickly finding a rhythm pumping his own cock as he fingered Trott and watched him blow Smith.

The three were long since familiar with each other, and they were much better adapted to handle more low-strenuous sexual maneuvers such as the ones they had initiated. They knew each other well, and knew exactly how to draw out their orgasms in just the right way. It was within minutes that they began to fall apart. Smith shifted and groaned, reaching out to hold onto Trott’s shoulder, just barely managing to stumble out a warning before Trott pulled off, stroking Smith off until Smith was cumming across Trott’s face with a loud moan. Trott himself wasn’t too far behind, his eyes fluttering shut as Smith came, Trott rocking his hips against Ross’ fingers, stifling back a moan. The way Trott was moving was nearly outright obscene, and it was all too quick that Ross found the heat in his underbelly spiraling out into a climax, eyes squeezed shut as he came across his hand and Trott’s thighs. As Smith finished up, Trott slouched down to press his face against Smith’s hip, mouthing silently against his skin as Trott followed shortly after Ross, breathing hard as his muscles tensed up tight in rolling waves of release. Ross continued to rub his fingers against Trott’s skin as Trott rode out his climax, before eventually Trott slouched, his knees shaking as he moved to half-lay atop Smith, at the moment blissfully unbothered by the cum coating his face and thighs. Ross followed shortly after, laying down tucked against Smith’s side, wrapping his broad arm around the three of them.

For a few moments they were quiet, catching their breaths, before eventually Smith spoke up.

“So, was that enough to fulfill your slutty fantasies Trott?”

Trott sighed and let his eyes slip shut, too content with his head atop Smith’s chest to move to properly scowl at him. “Next time we do this, you’re getting gagged.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last in the parts that i had prewritten. if you guys want to see more then rly all i can recommend is leaving kudos/comments, cos otherwise i'm a-real bad at motivating myself LMAO
> 
> but honestly im just happy if anyone reads it at all :')


End file.
